Bound
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus's wedding night does not go as Rodolphus had expected. Written for daysandweeks' "One of my Usual Challenges" on the HPFC forum.


Author's Notes: Written for daysandweeks' "One of my Usual Challenges" on the HPFC forum.

Warnings: Bondage, smut

)O(

Bellatrix and Rodolphus's wedding day seemed to last forever. The ceremony seemed to last forever, the reception seemed to last forever, and by the time the sun had finally set and they got to the villa in which they were spending their honeymoon, Rodolphus felt as though it had been years since the wedding.

But, at last, the sun was setting outside the villa's windows, they were in their bedroom, and Rodolphus was eagerly anticipating consummating their marriage at last.

He gasped with sheer surprise when Bellatrix shoved him back onto the bed. She let out a trilling little giggle and waved her wand, and Rodolphus yelped as his hands were wrenched above his head and he felt ropes snaking around them.

"Bella, what–"

"What?" Bellatrix asked innocently. She batted her eyelashes as Rodolphus's wrists were bound tightly to the bedposts. "Surely you weren't expecting me to just lie down and take it like a good little girl, were you?"

"Well, actually–"

She laughed again, cutting him off, and her eyes glinted dangerously.

"I think we'd better get a few things straight right away, then," she said. Her tone was still light, though perhaps a little sinister. "I _don't_ just lie down and take it. I don't cuddle and make love and I most definitely do not submit… at least," she added, her lip curling, "not to _you_. If that's a problem, we don't have to sleep together at all…"

"No!" Rodolphus said quickly. "No, it's not a problem…"

"Good."

Bellatrix climbed onto the bed and straddled Rodolphus, bunching her black lace skirt up around her waist and trailing her fingers down his chest. She popped the buttons of his shirt with ease, laying his torso bare, leaning down to press kisses against his muscular chest.

"You're not bad looking, you know, Lestrange," she murmured. Her tongue swirled around one of his nipples, and Rodolphus moaned a little. He wished she hadn't tied him up, he wished he could reach out and touch her and stroke her and hold her. But he couldn't.

Bellatrix shifted down a little and hooked her fingers under the waist of Rodolphus's trousers, tantalizingly close to the quickly growing bulge in the front of them. "I knew you'd enjoy this," she whispered. "I knew you'd love submitting to me…" Her thumbs brushed over the bulge and she smirked. "You do love it, don't you?"

"Y- yes," Rodolphus whispered. He would have said anything then if only it meant she would stop teasing so they could get on with the actual sex.

"Whore," Bellatrix purred. She undid his trousers skilfully, never breaking eye contact, and Rodolphus gasped as he felt Bellatrix's long, cool fingers wrap around his erection.

"So hard…" she breathed. "You must absolutely love being tied up for me to get this hard…"

_No, I love that you're straddling me and I know you're going to make love to me, which I've been waiting for you to do for years. I'd rather not be tied up._

Bellatrix leaned down and wrapped her lips around the head, eyelids fluttering shut as she sucked softly on it, leaving behind a streak of dark lipstick on his flesh. Rodolphus swallowed hard.

"Bella… Bella, please…"

"Shut up, Rod." Bellatrix's head snapped up and Rodolphus trembled a little. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and she looked furious, though he couldn't fathom why she would be so angry. "You're not going to talk. Have you got that?"

"Y- yes," he whispered, nodding.

"Good…" Bellatrix reached behind herself to yank at the laces of her dress, and Rodolphus, to his dismay, felt a lump in his throat. When he had imagined his and Bellatrix's wedding night, it had always included him tenderly undoing her dress for her, pushing it off and running his hands over her flesh before the two of them tumbled into bed together. That was obviously not how things were going to go.

Finally, Bellatrix managed to undo her dress and yank it off. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Rodolphus couldn't hold back a little moan. Bellatrix giggled.

"You've been waiting a long time to see me like this, haven't you?" she purred. "It's a pity for you that you don't get to touch me… all tied up like that… ah, well, I still get to touch you…" She leaned down, letting her breasts brush against his chest, her hands wandering over him. He was still mostly clothed – though his shirt and trousers were both undone, she hadn't bothered to take either garment off him.

Bellatrix moved down so she was straddling his legs and pressed her breasts together on his cock. "Mm… that feels good, doesn't it?"

Rodolphus nodded. His face was flushed with arousal, and he desperately wanted to just get on with consummating their marriage, for god's sake.

"So eager," Bellatrix whispered. She sat up straight and dragged her fingernails lightly over his inner thighs and up the underside of his erection. "You just can't wait for me, can you?"

"N- no…"

"I'd better not keep you in suspense any longer, then…"

Rodolphus's whole body arched and he let out a wild moan as Bellatrix shifted forward and sank down on him in one smooth motion. She was soaking, and he felt liquid dripping down his cock as she rocked back and forth on it.

"Mm!" Bellatrix wasn't even looking at Rodolphus. Her eyes were closed, and she put her hands on her breasts, massaging them and tweaking her nipples as she rode him. Rodolphus yanked on the ropes binding him to the bed, but they were secure.

"Oh- oh- _oh!_" she moaned, grinding down on him. "Oh yes… oh…"

It felt good, incredibly good, but Rodolphus couldn't help feeling disappointed. Not being allowed to touch his wife was most certainly not how he had pictured their wedding night, and the fact that her eyes were closed didn't help matters any. She could have been thinking about some other man for all he knew. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

One of Bellatrix's hands was down between her legs now, rubbing herself as she rode him. Rodolphus sighed, resigned to this rather underwhelming method of consummating their marriage.

"Mm-mm-mmmmmm…" Rodolphus felt her squeeze around him, and heard her moan, and it was all over in a single moment. Bellatrix's body contracted and arched, Rodolphus let himself go inside her, and then she rolled off of him and lay, heaving, on the bed at his side.

Rodolphus allowed a moment of quiet for Bellatrix to gather her breath, then asked softly, "Bella… would you untie me now? Please?"

Bellatrix turned over, and met Rodolphus's eyes, smirking.

"No," she said. "I like you when you're tied up." Then rolled over again and lay still.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
